Un sayajin equino
by Green game
Summary: Vegetto se cansa de jugar y mata a Buu. Ahora por sus impulsos sayajin desea una nueva aventura, el anciano supremo y kayosama se la otorgan, en un cuerpo nuevo, con un nuevo objetivo y por su supuesto, con nuevos amigos ponys que le harán aprender acerca de la amistad. Celestia también parece no querer quedarse fuera de la aventura, pero ella ve al sayajin con otro propósito.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuve una mejor idea camaradas, ahora acabo de terminar de ver toda la cuarta temporada de MLP (y) Like a boss xd por eso pensé en renovar el primer cap del fic, ya tengo escrito el segundo, pero hare algunos ptos cambios para que se vea mas guapo el fic *tronando su cuello y nudillos* manos a la obra bebés.**

**MlP pertenece a Hasbro**

**Dbz pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

**Este pedazo de crossover me pertenece a mí y ahora que tambien decidi renovar la portada para que quede mejor, el artwork tambien me pertenece.**

**una vez mas, menciono que yo no trato de ganar dinero con esto, solo diversion hommies :P**

**disfruten del remake del primer cap. (Y)**

* * *

><p>Vegetto estaba molesto, Majin buu había asesinado a la única esperanza que quedaba para poder revivir a todos las personas que habían sido asesinadas por él, ya no había vuelta atrás, incluso el mundo ya era un caos, como siempre, Vegetto se dejó llevar por la facilidad con la que controlaba todas las técnicas de Buu, pero el monstruo rosado usó un poco de la estrategia de Piccolo para ingeniar un plan, el cuál hubiera marchado a la perfección de no ser porque el sayajin era demasiado poderoso haciendo que la supernova destructora que lanzó pasara de él, haciendo que se estrellara en la tierra y provocando que desapareciera la mitad de esta en el vacío del espacio.<p>

Buu estaba en una profunda desesperación, ya no tenía ninguna técnica que pudiera usar contra Vegetto, incluso trató de combinar las técnicas de Gotenks, Gohan y Piccolo creando un rayo azul cubiertos por rayos dorados, pero aún así el resultado fue el mismo, el sayajin declinó el ataque perdiéndolo en el sol.

Ahora mismo se encontraban flotando en el poco cielo que quedaba en la tierra, frente a frente, un monstruo rosado y burlón, contra un guerrero furioso.

-Ahahaha ahora que destruí toda la tierra y maté a ese tipo verde te será imposible salvarte.- Unió las palmas humanizadas de sus manos rosadas creando otro kamehame ha.- Y AHORA VAS A MORIR HIPOCRITA.

Vegetto Sonrió conservando el semblante asesino, característico de Vegeta.

-Te equivocas, es hora de acabar contigo, maldito asesino.- Arrugó la frente y la nariz.-Hasta la vista, Majin Buu.-

Copió los movimientos del monstruo rosado, sólo que su bola de energía era dorada.

-KAME…-La bola comenzó a hacerse mas grande, casi desbordando de sus guantes.-HAME- fijó la vista en Buu.

-TOMA ESTO Y MUERE INSOLENTE HAHAHAHAHAHA- Gritó Buu.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritó Vegetto.

Ambos lanzaron los poderes creando un choque que hizo un estruendo en toda la galaxia, las fuerzas se veían iguales, el choque de poderes lanzaba destellos dorados y morados en la infinidad del espacio, creando enormes ráfagas de viento con el aire de los planetas cercanos.

Buu estaba gastando más energía en el Kamehame ha y eso lo estaba debilitando, sudaba y tenía un semblante incrédulo, en cambio Vegetto se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, con la media sonrisa que señalaba que estaba haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo con su kamehame ha.

-Se acabo, hasta nunca Majin buu.-Su aura se extendió mas y sus músculos crecieron un poco.- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Eventualmente, la energía dorada cubrió la rosa y Majin buu desapareció en ella, desintegrándose hasta llegar al sol y morir.

Vegetto quedó varado en el espacio, volvió a su forma base, Majin buu se había ido, los terrícolas y el namekusei también, no había manera de volver a los demás a la vida y restablecer la tierra, eso le deprimió un poco, ya no habría a quién retar a una pelea.

-¡QUE!... después de todo lo que pasó y él solo piensa en… ¡UNA PELEA!- gritó furioso Kayosama desde su planeta en el camino de la serpiente. 'Hmm... esto es imposible, cómo es que solo le preocupa pelear con alguien más, que no se da cuenta de que ya no podrán ver a sus hijos y esposas? Que les pasa a esos dos?' se preguntó mientras coordinaba sus antenas en dirección al planeta sagrado de los supremos Kai.

-**Hola kayosama, qué se te ofrece?.- **Preguntó el viejo supremo Kaiosama.

-**Qué les sucede a esos dos?, ya te diste cuenta que no les interesa lo que pasó con la tierra y sus familias?.-**preguntó intrigado el kayo del norte.

-**Me temo que es de lo más normal.-** Respondió el supremo.

-**A qué te refieres?.**

El supremo alzó la cabeza al cielo, olvidando por un segundo la fiesta de fecilidad que tenía Kibitokai detrás de él.-**Recuerda, ya no es 'ellos' ahora sólo es él. Vegetto no es Goku ni Vegeta, es la fusión de ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que aún sigan vivos en él.**

**-No te estoy entendiendo nada, supremo-** Dijo casi gritando con desesperación.

-**Vegetto es un guerrero que nació a partir de Goku y Vegeta, alguien nuevo, que tomó una mitad de ambos, sus poderes y conocimientos, mas no sus sentimientos.**

**-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ELLOS?...-**

**-Lamentablemente sí, Vegetto recuerda quiénes son los amigos y familias de Goku y Vegeta, pero no siente lo que sentiría cada uno de ellos por separado con esos terrícolas, él solo los ve como personas a las que debía proteger.**

El kayo del norte empezó a maldecir en su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido del porque Vegetto se mostraba indiferente después de que asesinara a Majin buu, algunas gotas de sudor se resbalaron por su cabeza ovalada.

*****DBZ&MLP*****

Después de explorar un poco el espacio y algunos planetas, Vegetto se aburrió y decidió buscar nuevos guerreros capaces de enfrentarlo en otros lugares, pero ninguno estaba a su altura, y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo enormemente. Teniendo la parte orgullosa y arrogante de Vegeta estaba siendo un poco rudo y burlesco, por otro lado, teniendo la parte alegre y amante por las peleas de Goku, lo hacía un sujeto razonable y bondadoso.

-Esto no tiene caso, no hay nadie digno de rivalizar conmigo, será mejor que vaya a ver a los supremos, quizás tengan algo interesante que hacer.- Puso dos dedos en su frente y en un instante apareció frente a ellos con la transmisión instantánea.-Hola, qué hacen supremos?

-O nada, Kibitokai está por allá-Señaló una colina a lo lejos. –Aún no deja de festejar por tu victoria contra Majin buu.- Dijo el anciano supremo, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Hehe… creo que eso lo haría cualquiera.- Vegetto se rascó la nuca sonriendo, por un momento recordando al rostro de Goku.

-Sí, eso creo… y qué te trae por acá muchacho? Aún no encuentras otro planeta habitable que se ajuste a ti?. –Preguntó el anciano.

-Heh… creo que nunca lo encontraré, vine para ver si me podías llevar con alguien poderoso para luchar. –Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento muchacho, eso no podrá pasar, el único guerrero que podía mantener una batalla contigo era Majin buu, pero ya lo mataste. –Respondió con desinterés.

-Heh y eso es algo bueno no?.-Preguntó Vegetto con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI CABEZA HUECA!- gritó el supremo, haciendo que el sayajin sonriera con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Qué mala suerte, ya no tiene sentido seguir teniendo todo este poder si no podré utilizarlo contra nadie.- Suspiró con frustración y se sentó cruzado de piernas.

-Oh, pero espera! Aún tengo algo que ofrecerte, pero es riesgoso.- Dijo el supremo, mirándolo con enfoque. El sayajin dio un salto de emoción celebrando otra posible aventura.

-Dime! Tomaré el riesgo! JAAA! Siiii!.- Exclamó con una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento apareció de una forma extraña el kayo del norte, negando con la cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No puedes hacer eso supremo! Este cabeza hueca no entenderá el riesgo de hacer eso!.- Gritó alzando los brazos en el aire.

-Oh… pero lo hago para que aprenda algo que le hace falta.- volteó a mirar al guerrero de gran altura.- necesita aprender cosas nuevas, opuestas a su arrogancia.- Vegetto ignoró eso último, ya había aprendido a restarle importancia a las criticas desde que los insultos de Majin buu se volvieron monótonos.

-Dime ya! QUE TENGO QUE HACER?.- exclamó eufórico, el supremo y el kayo se miraron al mismo tiempo, asintieron y de nuevo enfocaron su vista en el sayajin.

-Antes que nada debes sentarte muchacho, tengo que hacerle unos ajustes a tus arcillos.- el anciano supremo lanzó una especie de energía morada a los aretes del guerrero, haciéndolos iluminarse de ese color y después de un tiempo volver a la normalidad.

-Viajarás a otra dimensión, en un lugar llamado Equestria, un planeta muy parecido a la tierra, solo que este esta habitado de magia y de cosas misteriosas, un lugar que puede ser muy peligroso.- miró a Vegetto a los ojos.- una vez allá creo que será imposible que vuelvas de nuevo aquí.- recalcó arrugando su frente.

Vegetto miró al supremo con una ceja alzada, estaba haciendo despertar su curiosidad y ganas de ir, tanto que no escuchó la parte de que le sería imposible volver.

-Oh, necesitarás estos muchacho jejeje!.- kayosama se rió, con su magia creó dos pares de herraduras, las mismas que usan los equinos, las hizo levitar hasta las manos del sayajin.

-Para qué es esto?.- Preguntó, justo en ese momento el supremo alzó sus manos hacia él y el kayo alzó sus antenas.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, disfruta tu viaje y diviértete siendo un pony jajaja!.- kayosama rio de nuevo y el anciano supremo sonrió.

-ESPERA QUÉ!.- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue envuelto en una aura verde que lo fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecerlo en una pequeña esfera de luz que se desvaneció.

El kayo y el supremo se sentaron a charlar un poco mientras discutían lo bien que se sentiría la paz reinante ahora que ya no habría tiranos que amenazaran con causar destrucción.

-Espero que esos muchachos no se anden por ahí destruyendo todo lo que encuentren.- dijo el supremo.

-Estoy seguro que aprenderán a valorar más las cosas simples que pueden brindar los elementos de la armonía.- Concluyó kayosama.

******DBZ&MLP******

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Una esfera de luz verde se abrió de la nada en el cielo, de ella emergió una figura que estaba delineada en un aura azul descendiendo a una velocidad igual a la del sonido. La figura se estrelló en un bosque oscuro y con una tonalidad aterrante, el pequeño impacto creó un enorme agujero en el suelo destruyendo gran parte de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, quedando así como un gran cañon.

-Dónde demonios…-Dijo la figura rodeada con el aura. Esta se desvaneció lentamente dejando ver a un enorme semental de pelaje blanco, con crin negra y cola negra, ojos café profundos, vestido con un traje azul y una camisa roja por debajo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su alrededor, el lugar era muy parecido al planeta tierra, pero a la vez muy diferente, los árboles eran de diferentes colores además de los originalmente verdes con café, entre las nubes habían arcoíris que trazaban largas distancias en los alrededores, y parecían muy firmes, como si nunca fueran a desaparecer.

-Qué está sucediendo.- El semental se levantó, pero al hacerlo sintió como sus patas se cruzaban haciéndolo caer de flancos.- un momento, este cuerpo no es mío, parece mas pesado que antes y mas resistente.- alzó su vista divisando un enorme lago lejos de los innumerables árboles, se levantó y empezó a caminar **(N/A:Como humano)** hasta llegar ahí.

Se miró en el reflejo y lo que se mostraba lo impresionó enormemente.

-Mi cuerpo! Soy una especie de caballo!.- exclamó ligeramente furioso, la idea de su enfado era que las cosas serían diferentes, sus habitos de guerrero y estilos de pelea tendrían que cambiar, empezando de cero.- cuando les ponga las manos encima, el supremo y kayosama no saben que les espera!.-

Golpeó el suelo ahora con sus nuevos cascos, haciendo que todo el bosque temblara espantando a los pájaros que descansaban en los árboles. Eso redujo su ira, al parecer conservaba todo su poder en su nueva forma.

-Veamos…- apuntó con un casco a una montaña cercana al bosque.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- disparó una ráfaga de energía que destruyó por completo la gran elevación de tierra.-esta bien, puede que mi cuerpo haya cambiado, pero mi poder sigue intacto! jajaja.- suspiró con tranquilidad.

En ese momento su estómago grunó ferozmente, se percató de que no había comido nada desde su existencia, ya que estaba muy ocupado humillando a Majin buu.

-No pasa nada, me acostumbraré rápido a mi nuevo cuerpo, pero primero iré a buscar algo de comer, no puedo entrenar con el estómago vacío.- se dijo para sí mismo.

Se elevó por los aires con algo de dificultad, tener cuatro patas y una columna diferente hacía más difícil la tarea, pero le tomó alrededor de un minuto nivelar su habilidad para volar.

-Perfecto! ahora...-cerró los ojos y detectó todos los Ki cercanos a él, de pronto una chispa le pasó por detrás de la nuca.- hay una gran acumulación de energías al lado este, debe de haber una civilización cerca.- Concluyó.

Voló en la dirección a una gran velocidad, rompiendo el viento mientras dejaba una estela de ki azul detrás de él. Después de volar por dos minutos encontró lo que parecía ser una villa grande, y al centro un enorme castillo de cristal de colores azules y morados, en la punta estaba esculpida una estrella a base de cristal, alzó un poco la vista y encontró otro tipo de casas hechas a base de nubes, además en ese lugar había más acumulación de arcoíris, era otra civilización suspendida en el cielo.

-El supremo tenía razón acerca de este lugar, la magia se puede sentir por doquier.- descendió al suelo empezando a andar a dos patas, en poco tiempo entró en la villa, sorprendido de ver a más equinos como él andando por los lugares, parecían racionales, podían hablar y convivían como si fueran terrícolas.- ahora entiendo mejor porque tengo este cuerpo.- Pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa siguió andando por el lugar.

De pronto un par de antífonas provenientes del centro del pueblo llamaron su atención.

**-Queridos ponys, la celebración a la princesa Twilight comenzará en breve, nos dedicará unas palabras por el momento.-**

-mmm… princesa eh?.- Vegetto siguió a la multitud de ponys que se acercaban al lugar, él se coló entre ellos, aunque sobresalía por su enorme y grande cuerpo.

No pudo evitar llevarse otra sorpresa al ver a otros equinos con alas y cuernos, definitivamente, este lugar se estaba poniendo interesante. Del enorme castillo de cristal salieron 6 figuras que levitaron en una esfera púrpura de magia hasta caer lentamente con elegancia enseguida de la pony con lentes de pelaje café grisáceo.

Vegetto las observó detenidamente, eran dos yeguas con alas, una con cuerno, dos aparentemente normales y la última con ambas alas y cuerno, quizás esa era una ventaja o una manera de defenderse en caso de que alguien viniera a tratar de conquistar su planeta, pero lo encontraba tan pasivo como el planeta namekusei, no detectaba energía que fuera especialmente para batallas. Por otro lado le llamaba la atención que esta raza extraña de equinos tuvieran altos niveles de energía, comparables con los niveles de los soldados de élite de Freezer.

-Saludos! Habitantes de Ponyville!.- Exclamó la yegua púrpura de alas y cuerno. Los equinos que eran la audiencia saludaron con júbilo.

-Así que… este planeta se llama Ponyville, original para una pequeña.- Pensó el sayajin, se cruzó de patas escuchando.

-Hoy se cumple un año desde que nosotras, con ayuda de las princesas, Cadance, Luna y Celestia y también con los elementos de la armonía pudimos detener a Tirek.- Las yeguas al lado de ella asintieron con una enorme sonrisa. De nuevo la audiencia golpeó la tierra con sus cascos.

-Qué graciosa manera de aplaudir.- Pensó de nuevo el Sayajin.

-Por lo que la celebración comienza en este instante!.- Finalizó mientras se retiraba del mueblo dejando el micrófono en su lugar.

Las 6 yeguas se dispersaron en la multitud de ponys, Vegetto miró a sus alrededores para encontrar una fiesta alrededor de todo la calle principal, los equinos con alas colgaban hilos de colores en los postes y casas, los normales comían y se divertían mientras que los del cuerno lanzaban chispas de colores que aparentaban ser fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

-Qué interesante.- susurró el semental blanco, caminó a un puesto de comida y tomó toda una bandeja llena con pastelillos para devorarlos velozmente.

Eso llamó la atención de los equinos que se encontraban alrededor, pronto fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de ellos que contaban la cantidad que llevaba, en un minuto habían contado más de 50 pastelillos y estaban incrédulos al ver que el semental seguía comiendo con gran tranquilidad, pensaron que sería un buen reto para Pinpie pie, por lo que no dudaron en llamarla, acompañada de las otras cinco yeguas.

-Qué sucede amigos ponys?.- La yegua rosada se quedó cautivaba al ver al pony de traje azul devorar una gran cantidad de comida.- esperen un momento… ese pony es nuevo por aquí. JAMÁS LO HABÍA VISTO!.- gritó con euforia, trotó en su dirección.

-Bueno, es hora de que ustedes hagan otra amistad.- Dijo Spike que apareció de la nada.

-Como siempre… Pinkie siendo Pinkie jeje.- dijo la alicornio púrpura.- pero en algo tiene razón, no había visto a ese pony nunca, debe ser nuevo.-

-Qué esperamos! hay que darle una bienvenida al estilo Ponyville!.- exclamó Rainbow. Las otras yeguas asintieron.

-Og egto egtá deligciogjo.- tragó el enorme bulto de masa atorado en su garganta para después limpiarse la boca con una pata.- jamás había probado algo como esto, es excelente!.- Exclamó mientras tomada otro pastelillo.

-Hola!.- escuchó una voz detrás de él, volteó para encontrarse con una de esas yeguas que estaba en el escenario.- mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! Cuál es el tuyo?!.- Vegetto iba a responder pero la pony rosada siguió.- oh espera! Ya se! Te llamas el gigante musculoso!.-Vegetto arqueó una ceja.- Oh oh oh! Espera! Creo que tu nombre es el pony de crin erizada.- rascó la cabeza del semental con su casco.- hmm no no! Mejor otro nombre, creo que…-

-Ya fue suficiente, Pinkie, creo que será mejor que dejes hablarlo a él.- dijo Twilight mientras le tapaba la boca con un casco.

-Dinos querido, eres de por aquí? Jamás había visto una moda peculiar a la tuya.- Espetó Rarity, mirando detalladamente la vestimenta del semental. Rainbow negó golpeándose el rostro con un casco.

-Mi nombre es Vegetto.- respondió finalmente, comiendo el bocadillo que sostenía en su casco.

Las 6 ponys se presentaron con el semental.

-Claramente no eres de por aquí Vegetto, vienes de alguna otra ciudad de Equestria?.- Preguntó Twilight.

-No, yo vengo del planeta tierra, un lugar ubicado en otra dimensión.- Respondió comiendo más cupcakes.

-Planeta tierra, los libros de astronomía no mencionan un lugar con ese nombre.- Comentó la alicornio ligeramente confundida.

-Esto es porque no pertenece a esta dimensión.- replicó, ligeramente irritado.

-Haces ejercicio? Eres enorme chico, pensé que la princesa Celestia era la pony más grande de Equestria.- Vegetto sonrió satisfecho.

-Soy un sayajin, no me sorprende que tenga esta apariencia en mi cuerpo nuevo aunque aún no me acostumbro a volar correctamente.- Ahora era el turno de las mane 6 y los demás ponys de mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

-Dijiste volar?, creo que te golpeaste duro la cabeza de potro jajaja.- observó que el rostro del semental pedía una explicación.- aquí únicamente los pegasos podemos volar, ha y claro.- miró a Twiligh.- también los alicornios.

-Eso explica las alas.- Pensó Vegetto, con un semblante profundo.- Ya veo, y qué habilidad tienen las del cuerno en la cabeza?.-

-La magia, como esto.- Twilight disparó un laser morado de su cuerno hacia una roca, convirtiéndola en una planta hermosa. Los ponys la aplaudieron por la "increíble" demostración.

-Impresionante.- Comentó el sayajin.- Y los que no tienen cuernos ni alas, qué habilidad tienen?.- ante esto los pegasos y los unicornios de alrededor soltaron una pequeña risita.

-Ninguna, no tenemos ninguna.- respondió Applejack, hablando por primera vez.- pero somos parte importante para mantener todo este lugar en correcto estado.- argumentó, con orgullo alzándose el sombrero.

-Ah si?... entiendo.- Se puso de pie en dos patas.- bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por la comida.- Iba a salir volando del lugar, no es que se quisiera ir, pero las voces de esas yeguas comenzaban a fastidiarlo, eran chillonas y ruidosas excepto la del dragón pequeño.+

De pronto algo lo detuvo, una energía negativa se aproximaba a ellos a una buena velocidad, arrugó la frente enfocando su mirada en el cielo, no era una amenaza para él, pero si lo dejaba pasar podría causar destrozos en esa ciudad llamada Ponyville.

-Sucede algo Vegetto?.- preguntó la alicornio con un semblante confuso. Las demás optaron el mismo gesto.

-Alguien se aproxima, esta por llegar aquí, y no tiene buenas intenciones.- explicó, haciendo que todos los ponys se miraran los unos con los otros y luego empezaran a correr/volar.

Las mane 6 y spike se quedaron junto al semental, mirando a donde él miraba, detrás de un enorme cerro apareció un dragón de proporciones gigantescas, casi del tamaño de ponyville. Las 6 elementos de la armonía suspiraron con horror, jamás habían visto un dragón de ese tamaño acercarse tanto a Equestria. El dragón se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad, con toda la intención de destrozarla. Vegetto estaba por ir a atacarlo pero sintió el casco de la yegua púrpura en su cintura.

-Vegetto, debes salir de aquí, busca un refugio, nosotras nos encargaremos de él.- El semental arqueó un ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-Estás segura?.- preguntó en un tono convincente de mortificación.

-Sí!, amigas! Vamos, Fluttershy, trata de convencerlo!, la última vez funcionó.- La pegaso color amarillo asintió mientras volaba a la altura del rostro del gigantesco reptil.

-Las demás, vamos a ayudarla!.- Exclamó y ellas asintieron, Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity subieron a un globo aerostático mientras que Rainbow fue volando junto con ella.

Vegetto se quedó parado observando junto a Spike, se sentó cruzado de patas, ella dijo que era su batalla y no interferiría en ella, a menos que fuera necesario, otro motivo de no hacer nada era saber cuál era la capacidad de esas equinas, podía detectar una gran energía en cada una.

-No deberías ser tú el que hable con esa cosa? Sería mas inteligente considerando que los dos son de la misma especie.- Spike lo miró con semblante de horror.

-Estas bromeando? Si hay algo que más odien los dragones, es ver a otros dragones.- Respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Veamos qué sucede.- Susurró, enfocando su vista en el asunto.

Estaba observando con suma concentración, las 6 parecían estar dialogando con el dragón, después se escucharon unos gruñidos que él interpretó como una respuesta negativa. Lo siguiente fue que el dragón ahora enfurecido les lanzó un zarpazo que lograron esquivar, desafortunadamente las 3 que estaban en el globo no corrieron con la misma suerte, las garras del dragón lo rompieron y por efecto, las 3 yeguas caían de picada a una muerte segura.

Sintió que 3 energías más se acercaban volando a toda prisa detrás de él, los miró y se trataba de 3 ya mencionados pegasos que venían a toda velocidad para rescatarlas, lograron atraparlas y las pusieron en el suelo, para después volar y ayudarles a las otras ponys a combatir al dragón.

-Ash… a este paso necesitarán 100 más de esos equinos con alas para poder derrotar a ese 0dragón.- Comentó el sayajin, Spike lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Cómo sabes que Twilight y las demás están teniendo problemas allá arriba?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Puedo sentir sus energías, están gastando demasiada, y eso significa que están usando la fuerza bruta.- Explicó aún mirando al cielo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y a simple vista no se veía ningún resultado, el dragón no se iba y continuaba lanzando zarpazos a las ponys, Aj, Rarity y Pinkie ya se había unido a Vegetto y Spike, ellas estaban muy preocupadas.

-Creo que necesitaremos ayuda de las princesas, ni los Wonderbolts pueden alejar al dragón de aquí!.- Exclamó Rarity, con su complejo de drama y suspenso. AJ rodó los ojos.

-Ellas podrán con él, estoy segura.-contradijo, con una mirada esperanzada.

-No, no lo harán, sus energías están disminuyendo, y ese dragón sigue sin gastar una pisca de la suya.- Vegetto se lenvantó del suelo.- Creo que es hora de acabar con este alboroto.

-Pero no puedes ir allá, no puedes vol…- Spike se quedó callado al instante al ver que el pony "Terrestre" estaba flotando en el aire, y no solo él, también las otras 3 ponys estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por lo que miraban.

Vegetto llegó hasta donde estaban las dos pegasos y la alicornio esquivando los zarpazos. Apareció frente a ellas deteniendo otro ataque del dragón con un solo casco. Las 3 yeguas miraban y no se podían creer lo que miraban.

-Es Vegetto?.- Fluttershy tenía los ojos como plato.

-Sí, claramente es él, pero como…-Rainbow interrumpió a la alicornio.

-Por todos los arcoíris increíbles, cómo es que Vegetto puede volar sin alas?.- Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

-No hay tiempo para cuestionar, aléjense de aquí, yo me encargo de este grandote. –Ellas sin saber por qué, asintieron y se marcharon al lugar donde estaban spike y el resto.- Y ustedes también, aléjense de aquí.- Vio que los Wonderbolts no le obedecían.- Dije, Que, SE FUERAAAN!.- Alzó un casco y los mandó a volar muy lejos con una ráfaga de aire.

Las ponys que se encontraban asustados, mirando desde el suelo y el bebé dragón abrieron los ojos aún más, no les cabía la idea de que ese pony terrestre pudiera volar, y ahora podía usar MAGIA! Con la que alejó a los Wonderbolts del lugar.

-Quién es ese… pony?.- Preguntó Twilight entrecortadamente, ni su magia de alicornio podía hacer semejante cosa.

-No lo sé, pero sea quien sea sabe volar muy bien.- Dijo Rainbow, que se quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo ahuyentó a los Wonderbolts con un solo casco.

Volviendo a Vegetto, esquivaba todos los zarpazos del dragón sin siquiera moverse, era como si fuera traspasable. El dragón soltó un rugido furioso, inhaló todo el aire que podían retener sus gigantescos pulmones y soltó una enorme ráfaga de fuego contra el equino sayajin y contra Ponyville.

-Oh no! Si esa llama llega a nosotros será el fin de ponyville!.- Exclamó Applejack, Fluttershy cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, mientras que los ponys que se encontraban escondidos en sus casas le imitaron.

-Tenemos que usar los elementos de la armonía pronto!.- Gritó Twilight, pero al ver el rostro de sus amigas ponys supo que era demasiado tarde.

El dragón seguía escupiendo fuego sin control, Vegetto se quedó flotando a una distancia, con las patas cruzadas y una ceja alzada.

-WUAJUAWJUA! SI ESA LLAMA LLEGA AL SUELO ESOS PONYS ESTÁN ACABADOS!.- vociferó el reptil mientras seguía escupiendo llamas.

-JA! Enserio crees que una simple chispa como esa será suficiente para acabar conmigo?.- Vegetto sonrió satisfecho con la frente arrugada.- Eres un idiota.- Alzó su casco en la dirección de la llamarada y el dragón.

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!.- exclamó el dragón furioso.

-Tú que crees?.- en la suela de su casco apareció una bola de energía dorada que lanzaba centellas a los lados.- estoy a punto de matarte.- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa.

Los ponys se encontraban expectantes desde el suelo.

-Qué creen que este haciendo Vegetto?.- preguntó Spike.- debería quitarse de ahí antes de morir.- susurró con voz temblorosa.

-No… lo sé.- dijo Twilight, mirando al semental con la bola de energía en el casco junto a sus amigas.

-Buenas noches, dragón.- la bola de energía se hizo más grande.- AAAAH!.- gritó y al mismo tiempo disparó la bola de energía contra el enemigo.

La bola de poder consumió rápidamente la gran llamarada dejando a todos congelados, tanto al dragón como a los ponys que seguían mirando. Siguió su curso hasta llegar al gigante dragón cubriéndolo en una luz azul cegante, todo el mundo se iluminó de ese tono obligando a todos en Equestria a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus cascos por la intensidad. Al mismo tiempo un enorme temblor hacía vibrar el planeta entero. Pasaron algunos segundos así, hasta que todo se calmó, el temblor cesó y la intensa luz azul se desvaneció de toda Equestria volviendo a la normalidad.

-Qué tipo de magia tan poderosa es esa!?'.- Se preguntó la alicornio púrpura para sus adentros, justo en ese momento aparecieron las otras tres princesas junto a Shining Armor y un gran escuadron de guardias junto a ellos.

-Princesa Twilight, qué está pasando?!.- Preguntó alarmada Celestia.- Esa luz y ese temblor fueron provocadas por una magia que jamás pude conocer.

-Siendo sinceros, ni yo mismo había conocido una magia tan poderosa como esa.- Todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con Discord. Que buscaba en un libro gigante que después se desvaneció.- Pero de algo si estoy seguro, esa magia es muy poderosa.- Miró al semental que flotaba en el cielo.- Sea lo que sea que haya hecho ese pony, consiguió una magia tan poderosa que es capaz de destruir toda equestria en un simple hechizo, claro, además de poder volar sin alas jajaja!.- Apareció frente a Luna.- Como estas, dulzura?.- Le acarició la mejilla con su pata de león.

-QUE DICES! PUEDE DESTRUÍR EQUESTRIA EN UN SOLO HECHIZO!.- Gritó Twilight, totalmente alarmada. El reinante del caos la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Qué crees que por poder gritar te escucho mejor niña?.- simuló que las orejas le explotaban.- y sí, su magia es tan poderosa como para desaparecer Equestria en la nada.- Respondió mientras aparecía una taza de café y la bebía.

-Increíble, es una amenaza para la seguridad de Equestria.- Exclamó Shining armor.- debemos mandarlo al Tártaro de una vez.- La guardia real de unicornios y pegasos se alistaron para atacar.

-No! Este es un trabajo para la princesa de la magia, Twilight Sparkle!.- Llamó Celestia.- Tú y los elementos de la armonía pueden hacerlo.- Dijo con una voz severa.

Las mane 6 se miraron unas con las otras, algo confundidas.

-Princesa, me temo que no podré hacer eso.- Sin esperar a que le preguntaran por qué, prosiguió.- Veran, ese pony no es una…- No terminó porque un enorme rugido que podría partir el cielo y la tierra en dos resonó en todos los alrededores, todos los ponys voltearon la mirada a Vegetto.

Pero lo que los asustó fue ver que el dragón seguía con vida, y lanzaba enormes zarpazos contra el semental mientras que eran detenidos por este, provocando esos rugidos endemoniados.

-Así que… sigues con vida eh?.- Vegetto suavizó un poco su mirada.- qué persistente eres, te seré sincero, no pensé que fueras a sobrevivir, creo que descendí mi ki más de lo debido, pero alégrate, te aseguro que con el siguiente golpe te mandaré al otro mundo! Jajaja!.-

-GGRRR! ROOOOOOAAAARRR! GGGRRRRRAAARGG!, MENTIROSO!.- vociferó el dragón, lanzándole un coletazo con las escamas de su cola apuntándole.

Vegetto recibió el impacto siendo disparado de vuelta a la tierra, más especifico a donde se encontraban las mane 6 y las princesas paradas, el aterrizaje levantó un gran nube de polvo y un largo camino de tierra que se profundizaba más con el avance.

-Huh… estará bien?.- Preguntó Spike, pero no recibió respuesta.

Del agujero salió una luz dorada en la que Vegetto salió levitando tranquilamente, saltó hasta caer frente a las princesas, dándoles la espalda.

-Hmm… seee, necesitaba ese masaje en mi espalda.- se tronó el cuello y las patas.- ajá, sí. Ya estoy listo, fue un buen calentamiento.- Espetó despareciendo frente a las princesas para aparecer en la cara del dragón nuevamente.

-Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a esa caída tan veloz!.- Exclamó la princesa Luna.

-Cualquier otro pony hubiera muerto simplemente con el golpe de esa bestia.- Secundó la princesa Cadance, con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente.

-Princesa Celestia, tiene alguna idea de qué sea este pony?.- Preguntó Twilight, pero la yegua del sol negó con la cabeza, inmutada.

Mientras tanto, el dragón también estaba incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo.

-COMO SOBREVIVISTE, ESE GOLPE DEBIÓ HABERTE MATADO!.- Gritó con voz más ronca.- NINGÚN PONY PUEDE SOBREVIVIR A ALGO ASÍ!-

-Es curioso que menciones eso, pero te equivocaste.- Espetó Vegetto, con suma tranquilidad.- Yo no soy ningún pony, soy un sayajin.-

Lanzó un puñetazo en forma de ráfaga de viento que desembocó en el estómago de la bestia, haciendo que se le saltaran los ojos y vomitara una enorme llamarada verde.

-Perdón, te tomé por sospresa?.- Preguntó el sayajin, con un tono burlón.- esta vez seré más amigable, te avisaré antes de atacar, já!.-

-WUAAAGH MI ESTÓMAGO.- gimió el dragón, limpiándose el resto de vómito de su boca.

-Si ya no piensas lanzarme otras de tus chispas verdes, acabaré con esto de una vez.-

Apareció detrás de él, agarró su cola y cargó su ki encendiendo el aura azul, empezó a girar creando un enorme remolino con el colosal cuerpo del dragón, cuando tuvo una buena velocidad lo soltó hacia arriba, mandándolo a volar por los cielos hasta la atmósfera deEquestria. Los ponys y las princesas seguían con la vista el enorme cuerpo de la bestia giratoria. Vegetto acumuló una gran bola de energía azul en su casco.

-EL GRAN ATAQUE, BIG BAAAAANG!.- Disparó la enorme bola de energía y explotó en la atmósfera del planeta junto con el dragón, iluminando nuevamente toda equestria de una luz azul que cegaba.

La bola de energía fue directo al sol, donde se consumió junto con el cuerpo del dragón. En Equestria la luz azul se desvaneció, dejando una ligera brisa de aire en el ambiente, Vegetto dejó caer la pata a su costado, se tele transporto de nuevo frente a las ponys que acaba de conocer.

-Y así, es como se hace un verdadero ataque.- Dijo rompiendo el silencio, miró que ahora había más equinos alrededor de ella, y 3 con alas y cuernos, justo como ella.- Eh… hola?.-

De pronto los ponys salieron de sus escondites y aplaudieron al semental que les había salvado la vida, incluso las mane 6, excepto Twilight, Celestia, Cadance, Luna y Shining armor, que seguían incrédulos de lo que había visto.

-Y ahora por qué tanto alboroto?.- Preguntó Vegetto, ligeramente confundido.

-Cómo que por qué? Has salvado a ponyville de ese enorme dragón que estuvo por destruirnos, de no haber sido por ti.- Dijo Aj, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos de felicidad.

-Sí, como lo sujetaste de la cola y lo mandaste al espacio fue ultra genial!.- exclamó Rainbow con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Eres un héroe Vegetto.- Susurró Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa.

-No fue algo que valiera la pena, ese dragón fue pan comido.- Estiró su cuello y giró su pata derecha.- Pude haberle eliminado con un solo de..- recordó que en este cuerpo nuevo no tenía dedos.- con un solo casco, jaja.-

-Interesante.- Dijo Discord, apareciendo a su lado con un chasquido.- Dime pony, de dónde obtuviste esa grandiosa magia?.- Preguntó con interés.

-Yo no tengo magia.- Respondió Vegetto, con una ceja arqueada.

-Entonces nos puedes explicar como es que fuiste capaz de volar y de lanzar esa esfera de luz que derrotó al dragón?.- Preguntó Luna. Vegetto suspiró, si hubiera que explicar toda su historia no terminaría nunca.

-Sólo les diré que eso no es magia, es Ki, energía vital del cuerpo, como esto.- Alzó su casco y de pronto apareció una bola de energía azul, las princesas y discord retrocedieron un poco.

-Es el mismo concepto que se entiende por magia.- Dijo Shining armor, rondando los ojos.

-Cuidado grandote, no queremos que eso nos desintegre también a nosotros.- Dijo el rey del caos. Vegetto rio un poco y desapareció la bola de energía.

-Sabes, puedo sentir una pequeña cantidad de energía maligna en ti, creo que también eres una amenaza que debería eliminar.- Discord al escuchar eso chasqueó sus dedos y apareció para esconderse detrás de las 4 princesas.- Jajajaja! Era una broma, detecto más energía buena que mala en ti.

-Bueno, nos podrías decir quien eres y qué es lo que haces aquí?.- Preguntó Celestia, un tanto asustada.

-Mi nombre es Vegetto, soy un sayajin que viene del planeta tierra, un lugar ubicado en otro universo opuesto a este.- Respondió con tranquilidad.- Y por lo que veo, soy el más fuerte de este universo.- Concluyó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Un sayajin?.- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Así es, una raza de guerreros muy fuerte, capaz de destruir planetas enteros.- Contestó.

-Sí, Discord ya nos había advertido de eso, por lo que veo no se equivocaba.- Dijo Celestia.-

-Bueno, yo me largo de este lugar, no tiene lo que yo busco.- Iba a salir volando cuando La princesa del sol lo detuvo.

-Espera, no te vayas por favor, quiero pedirte algo.- Vegetto al igual que las otras ponys y princesas arquearon una ceja.- Con tu magia, Equestria se fortalecerá, y por fin viviremos en paz y armonía para siempre, por lo que me lleva a mi siguiente petición.- Soltó un suspiro suave.- Quiero pedirte que seas el nuevo protector de Equestria.-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Gritaron todos al unísono. Discord chasqueó los dedos y un guante apareció detrás de todos los ponys pegándoles una palmada en la nuca.

-Como dije antes, este lugar no tiene lo que busco.- Miró los ojos llenos de brillo de los equinos que ahora parecieron depositar esperanzas en él.- Pero ya que me lo pides de esa manera…-Sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-¡WUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUU! VEGETTO SE QUEDA! HAY QUE HACER UNA ENORME FIESTA!.- Gritó la alegre Pinkie pie. Todos los demás ponys golpearon el suelo con los cascos celebrando.

-Me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta, Vegetto.- Se ruborizó ligeramente.- Ahora vivirás en el castillo de Canterlot, hogar mío y de mi hermana, la princesa Luna.-

-Ahora que lo dices, estaba pensando en buscar un lugar donde poder dormir, pero veo que no será necesario jeje.- Su estómago gruñó ferozmente.- Vaya, esos pastelillos me han caído ligero al estómago, otra vez me muero de hambre.- Se sobó la melena con el casco.

-Seguro que la tienes, terroncito, después de gastar toda esa energía allá.- Dijo Aj, fue por un canasto lleno de manzanas.- Ten, disfruta tu premio por salvarnos.

-Oh eso es grandioso! Gracias Applejack!.- Exclamó el semental mientras devoraba todas las manzanas en menos de 5 segundos.- Uff, eso fue un buen aperitivo.

Todos los ponys se rieron al notarlo, sin saberlo, Vegetto ya había creado vínculos con la mayoría de los Ponys en Ponyville, ya muchos en ese momento lo miraban como un héroe, como una gran parte de la magia de Equestria. Vegetto pronto aprendería mucho sobre la magia de la amistad, y quizás algo más intimo con cierta alicornio que no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras se seguía celebrando el aniversario del castillo de Twilight.

-Entonces… no crees que fue muy repentino?.- Dijo Luna, apareciendo detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-El que?.- Preguntó Celestia, quitando la vista de encima del semental que parecía divertirse con los demás ponys de la ciudad.

-No es necesario hacerse la incomprendida hermana, puedo ver en tu mirada el repentino interés en ese semental, y para serte sincera, quién no.- ante esto Celestia volteó a mirarla al instante con una ceja arqueada.- Es apuesto, posiblemente con la magia más poderosa de este mundo, y su deber es proteger a los inocentes del mal, qué mas podría pedir una yegua.- Suspiró con suavidad.

-Ni pienses en acortejarlo, él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, ahora su deber es más importante.- Demandó Celestia, con una voz irritada y con la frente arrugada.

-Oh vamos hermana, no coquetearé con él, además no creo que sea el tipo que busco.- Dijo Luna, haciendo calmar un poco a su hermana mayor.- Tampoco pienso interferir en sus deberes con la realeza, aunque esos deberes se traten de tenerlo todo el día pegado a ti por si lo necesitas.- Celestia optó un ligero rubor que se marcó a través de su pelaje blanco.- o mira, creo que te hice sonrojar, que grosero de mi parte.- se burló con una pequeña risita.

La celebración duró alrededor de dos horas más, el sol de Celestia estaba descendiendo, los ponys habían vuelto a sus hogares con sus familias, para descansar y limpiar el desorden al siguiente día, Twilight, las 5 ponys y Spike junto a Discord se despidieron de Celestia, Luna y Vegetto, Cadance y Shining armor habían vuelto antes al imperio de cristal. Las dos princesas habían tele transportado a Vegetto junto a ellas a su castillo en Canterlot.

-Impresionante, con que ese es el poder de la magia.- decía el semental, sentado al borde del balcón de las princesas junto a Celestia, ambos miraban cómo Luna metía el sol y traía la noche a Equestria.

-Lo es, verdad?, cuando recibimos nuestras cutie marks nosotras también lo estábamos.- Ambos miraron la pierna de ella, con la marca del sol.- Cada cutie mark simboliza el mejor talento que hay en un pony.- Explicó en tono suave.

-Ya veo, entonces esas marcas en sus piernas simbolizan la habilidad especial que tienen.- Vegetto se llevó el casco a la barbilla.

Lo que hizo a continuación tomó totalmente por sorpresa a la yegua alicornio. El semental sayajin tocó con uno de sus cascos la pierna de ella, y la empezó a frotar con suavidad.

-Q-q-qué crees que haces Vegetto!.- Exclamó la yegua, sintiendo un tic en su ala derecha por el contacto. El semental le restó importancia y la siguió tocando por otro momento, elevando la temperatura de la princesa velozmente.

-Es como si fuera parte de tu piel, no sentí ningún rastro de marca o de cicatriz.- Comentó, volviendo su vista a donde estaba Luna.- este lugar esta plagado de magia, me recuerda un poco a Babidi.-

-Quién es Babidi?.-

-Un mago maligno que usaba magia para manipular la voluntad de otros y usarlos a su ventaja.- Explicó con una voz mas centrada.- Por su culpa murieron muchos inocentes.- golpeó ligeramente el suelo, haciendo que vibrara toda la habitación.- eh, siento eso.- Dijo avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Vegetto, debió ser difícil para ti pasar por todo aquello.- Puso una pata sobra la suya, uniendo casco con casco.- siento comodidad al saber que jamás pasaré por eso.- Vegetto la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Y eso por qué lo dices?.- Celestia sonrió ligeramente.

-Porque ahora estás aquí con nosotros, puede que de donde vengas no pudiste salvar a nadie.- El desvió la mirada a otra parte, por lo que sintió la necesidad de frotar su pata con la de él.- pero ahora puedes proteger a estos ponys, ellos creen en ti ahora, eres un héroe para ellos.-

-Supongo que tienes razón, de lo contrario no me abrían dejado comerme más de la mitad de la comida en esa celebración jeje.- Celestia amplió un poco su sonrisa, asintiendo con suavidad.

-Muchos males han tratado de corromper la armonía de Equestria, no ha sido más que gracias a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas que esas amenazas han perecido.- alzó su vista al cielo.- pero ellas no están condenadas a lo que yo y me hermana sí lo estamos.- Vegetto arqueó una ceja.

-Condenadas? a qué te refieres con eso?.-

-Su magia y sus elementos son lo más poderoso que puede haber en Equestria, pero como ellas, hubo muchas generaciones anteriores, entiendes a donde quiero llegar con esto?.- El semental movió la cabeza en un "no" como respuesta.- algún día, ellas encontrarán a su pony especial, harán su propia familia, envejecerán y después morirán siendo ponys grises.-

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con su maldición o lo que sea que signifique condena.-

-Yo y mi hermana somos inmortales, hemos vivido por más de 1000 años, vimos cómo este mundo evolucionó, nosotras fundamos Equestria.- miró con frustración al sayajin equino.- nunca vamos a morir por una causa natural, no mientras tengamos nuestra magia con nosotras.- Suspiró con suavidad.- Twilight y Cadance también son alicornios, pero ellas no poseen esa cualidad. Cabe recalcar que una vida nueva se desarrolla en el vientre de Cadance.-

-Aún sigo sin entender, tú y tu hermana son inmortales, pero me das a entender que tu problema es querer tener una familia?. – Vegetto se cruzó de patas.

-No lo entenderías.- murmuró la yegua, volteando levemente la mirada.

-Créeme, lo entiendo mejor que nadie.- señaló los colgantes en sus orejas.- Estos son unos simples arcillos, son mágicos y muy poderosos, posiblemente los objetos mágicos más poderosos que puede haber en toda la existencia.- Celestia los miró por un momento.

-Qué es lo que hacen?.-

-Son capaces de fusionar a dos individuos en uno solo, mezclando todo de ellos y creando algo más perfecto.- Celestia asintió mirando con detenimiento los arcillos.-

-Cómo es eso posible? Mágicamente el algo imposible de cumplir.- Vegetto negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Te contaré algo, en mi dimensión había un monstruo mágico llamado Majin Buu, era el terror de todo el universo, podía destruir planetas como este en cuestión de segundos.- miró al cielo.- pero dos guerreros sayajines se interpusieron en su camino, con ayuda de un sabio supremo pudieron detenerlo, él les dio estos arcillos, cada quien debía ponerse uno en la oreja contraria del otro, y así sus cuerpos se habrían unido, dando como yo por resultado, la combinación de sus poderes, fuerza y técnicas especiales.

-Ahora entiendo mejor.- Comentó Celestia. él sonrió.

-Pero la única desventaja de estos arcillos, es que una vez unidos, jamás podrán ser separados el uno del otro, por el resto de la eternidad, así a la vez, uno de los guerreros estaba muerto, y de donde yo vengo los muertos pueden volver a la tierra de los vivos una vez al año. El otro guerrero había recibido como regalo la vida de un semi-Dios, la cantidad de años rebasaba los mil.-Suspiró con suavidad.- Ambos guerreros tuvieron que sacrificar la compañía de sus familias para poder crearme, aunque no lo parezca, pude sentir la reacción de ambos al saber que ya no existirán.

-Eso es debe ser agobiante.-

-Sí que lo es, y como ya te mencioné, estos arcillos fusionan todo lo de ambos individuos, lo que lógicamente me deja a mi como un semi- dios con mil años más para vivir, pero a la vez estoy muerto, por lo que es imposible que vuelva a morir.- Sonrió al ver el gesto de felicidad de la yegua.

-Eso significa que tú también eres inmortal?.- Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Prácticamente.- El abrazo de la alicornio lo tomó por sorpresa, pero después sonrió y le dio suaves golpes en la espalda, correspondiendo el afecto.- asegúrate de guardar un poco de estos para el futuro, tenemos una eternidad, no lo crees?.- Celestia se apartó de él rápidamente, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Sí, supongo que sí heh.- Vegetto se rascó la nuca. Ambos siguieron mirando la Luna de la princesa alicornio de la noche, se había lucido con su tarea

En un día había conocido una nueva civilización muy diferente a la de los terrícolas, estos equinos parecían convivir armónicamente, como si ningún mal existiera que pudiera amenazar con romper ese equilibrio, eso lo volvía aburrido, sería difícil acostumbrarse a no enfrentar amenazas seguido, pero ya se las ingeniaría para buscar un nuevo reto o entrenamiento que lo mantuviera ocupado hasta entonces, de cualquier forma en la otra dimensión ya reinaba la paz y lo que estaba a su alcance por hacer ya lo había hecho, no había nada más para él en aquél lugar. Sin entenderlo, el sayajin más poderoso del universo está por empezar una gran aventura que jamás olvidará.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia golosa, andas de yegua seductora y con quien mas que el mismisimo pony sayajin mas poderoso de toda la existencia. goku y vegeta ya hubieran sido brutalizados con un sarten por sus esposas, menos mal que no son ellos los que controlan el cuerpo jaja :B.<strong>

**Respuestas para mis primeros espectadores.**

**Lacho: clarines clarinetes lacho, esta va a ser Epico, gracias por u comentario camarada, el primero es la base para seguir escribiendo (Y)**

**Zero Lynx: ajajajaja "Molestia" buena esa, puede que la use en un cap futuro, mentiria si digo que no me rei ;'D, gracias por tu comentario amigo, "molestia" jajaja... (Y)**

**Guest: jajaja otro que le tiene el mismo apodo, parece que es conocida asi, bien que bueno que gustara el inicio, pienso ponerle mas accion y romance wuiwuiwui en los futuros caps.**

**Zero23: ya estara pronto el siguiente cap espero que te gusto tanto como el primerox, deja cocinar un poco mis ideas, y pasaran muchas cosas despues, ya sabes... Vegetto, Celestia, la alcoba real de la princesa ¬u¬ nah es broma, lo pensare**

**Gabrielgamer: yo! morir! *grito de rarity cuando trixie le arruina la crin* ya tendre el proximo cap pronto, aun quiero vivir mas tiempo :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holinguis, esten felices, nuevo cap significa 15 minutos de entretenimiento (que basura se lee eso lel) puede que Vegetto les parezca Oc pero estoy haciendo que tenga la personalidad de kokun (xd) cuando hay calma y le pongo el caracter trolo y sádico de Vegeta cuando hay alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo de Celestia no se sabe mucho acerca de como es, bueno yo en lo personal no conosco mucho pero trato de hacerla ver como creo que es a mi criterio, de todas formas si les parece exagerado pueden comentarlo en los comentarious (ahem.. estupido) en fin.**

**si quieren los artworks completos de la portada (ya que fanfiction los hace marcos y les quita el 50% de visibilidad joder) tambien pueden decirlo y se los paso de alguna manera (Y)**

**My little pony le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Dragon ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

**Smoke weed ma brotha's an dbe h'appy XP**

* * *

><p>-HAAAAYYAAAA!-<p>

Vegetto estaba finalizando su entrenamiento, ya tenía un mes desde que su cuerpo había cambiado al de un equino, al principio fue difícil adaptarse al nuevo sistema de músculos y huesos que tenía, pero después de una semana de estar entrenando gran parte del día y en algunas ocasiones hasta altas horas de la noche habían rendido sus frutos. Ahora tenía el perfecto control sobre sus cascos y patas. Estaba a una distancia prudente, lejos de todas las ciudades de Equestria, aunque no conociera gran parte como Manehattan o Trottinham a la perfección como Canterlot y Ponyville, ya había hecho sus propios mapas en su cabeza.

Durante ese mes también se hizo conocido por todos los ponys que habitaban la tierra mágica, de manera cotidiana ayudaba a las mane 6 en su deber con la protección de Equestria mostrando cada vez, que nadie se podría comparar con sus asombrosas habilidades de combate, inteligencia, fuerza y ki, que ahora lo conocía como magia.

Lanzó un par de golpes y patadas más en el aire, después apagó el aura azul y descendió a la tierra, se sentó en sus flancos, relajándose un poco de toda la tensión que sentía en los brazos y espalda. Estar entrenando contigo mismo durante mas de 14 horas era digno de un buen descanso. Observó el cielo, la luna se estaba posicionando perfectamente en el centro del cielo, eso quería decir que ya era la media noche. Luna le había enseñado a saber el tiempo exacto sólo con mirar la posición de la enorme esfera de la noche.

-Aaagh… esta ves llegaré mas tarde de lo normal, pero si ya estoy aquí…-Dejó caer su espalda en un tronco, tomándolo como un respaldo cómodo.- Celestia me va a regañar como siempre, será mejor que pase la noche aquí.- pensó, pero en ese momento su estómago gruñó ferozmente con hambre.- supongo que antes de dormir debo buscar algo de comer.

******DBZ&MLP******

Celestia había alzado el sol brindando la luz de un nuevo día, pero algo andaba mal, parecía que la intensidad de la enorme estrella de fuego brindaba más calor del normal, esto se debía a que algunas emociones de la yegua alicornio estaban jugando su parte en ella. El nuevo residente del castillo se había esfumado por 3 días y no había rastro de él por toda Equestria. Era mortificante tanto para ella como para todos los ponys, el nuevo protector de Equestria tenía 3 días desaparecido y no era para más, que ni las mane 6 pudieran hacer algo al respecto, no tenían idea de que ni la magia podía ayudarlas a buscar al semental guerrero, o como él se autonombraba. Un sayajin.

-Hermana, te ves algo tensa, has dormido bien últimamente?.-Preguntó la yegua del color de la noche.- incluso puedo notar pequeñas bolsas debajo de tus ojos.- señaló con su casco.

Celestia la miró con una sonrisa falsa, parpadeó un par de veces humedeciendo sus ojos.

-No es nada, hermana.- suspiró ligeramente.- estoy bien, algo intranquila por el paradero de Vegetto, pero nada aparte.- contestó ampliando su sonrisa.

Luna golpeó el suelo con sus cascos, un tanto molesta, ese Vegetto era el culpable del estado de su hermana, ya sabía perfectamente que Celestia después de un mes había aumentado más su interés en ese semental, y ahora que todos los ponys lo veían como su protector era importante saber de él, donde fuera que se encontrara metido, como la vida agotadora de un pony famoso.

-Descuida hermana, no tardará en aparecer, quien sabe donde se mete.- Celestia la miró, obteniendo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.- además, si tanto quieres saber donde esta, hubieras acudido a Discord desde un principio, lo localizaría en un instante, él puede detectar a cualquier pony mágico en toda equestria, y Vegetto es una fuente infinita de magia, será pan comido.- agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa motivadora.

-Tienes razón, Luna.- sonrió ahora con sinceridad, el sol pareció estabilizarse al instante, y los ponys dejaron de esconderse en las sombras por el calor endemoniado.- traeré a Discord.-

Vegetto se había despertado, se estiró ligeramente y calentó los músculos de sus patas, estaba listo para empezar otro día de entrenamiento. Primero miró en la dirección donde se encontraba Canterlot, todo parecía normal, ningún incremento de energías negativas, estaba en perfecto orden.

-Hmm supongo que no hará daño un día mas de entrenamiento contínuo.- se rascó la nuca con el casco.- mejor no, necesito comer algo decente.- miró a un lado de él encontrando manzanas quemadas y otras vueltas cenizas.- y también un nuevo traje, mi clon es un poco agresivo atacando.-

Observó su traje, la camisa azul estaba hecha hilos que colgaban en su cintura, la camisa naranja tenía algunos agujeros pequeños en diferentes partes, su pantalón estaba trozado de algunos lugares por entrenar 2 días y medio sin descanso, la fricción había gastado por completo la tela.

-Quizás tome también tome una siesta en una cama real, y no en las rocas.- se tronó la espalda baja y los hombros.- probaré un poco mi velocidad, desde que nací no he probado cuales son los límites de mi forma base.

Alzó vuelo a una gran altura, podía ver la forma esférica del planeta estando cerca de la atmósfera, cargó su ki a un nivel rápido, pero a la vez prudente. Se preparó y salió disparado, volando a 10 veces la velocidad de la luz, abajo en la Equestria todos los ponys miraban confundido cómo una estela azul brillante pasada numerosas veces y en diferentes direcciones, cada vez dejando una ráfaga de aire que les volaba toda la crin.

En Ponyville las mane 6 miraban desde una llanura en el campo, un tanto tranquilas, ya que sabían de quién se trataba.

-Con que esa es la velocidad de vuelo de Vegetto.- dijo Twilight, muy impresionada.- es algo imposible de creer.

-Dímelo a mi, Vegetto se haría el capitán de los Wonderbolts en menos de lo que disperso una nube.- dijo Rainbow, con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Si logro hacer que Vegetto patrocine uno de mis trajes deportivos, seré la pony mas famosa en Equestria.- comentó Rarity, con aires dramáticos.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad le pediré que visite sweet Apple acrees, puede ser de gran ayuda.- Dijo Applejack.

-tal vez pueda salir a divertirse con nosotras.- susurró Fluttershy, Pinkie revotó en sus cascos energéticos de solo pensarlo.

Celestia y Luna estaban expectantes con los ojos grandes, es como si el semental hiciera girar el planeta junto con su velocidad.

-impresionante, ese pony esta lleno de sorpresas.- Celestia miró a Luna y asintió lentamente.- deberías volar hasta allá y traerlo acá para encerrarlo en tu celda mágica, así no se desaparecerá por días, he Celestia?.- miró a la yegua blanca con una ceja arqueada.

-no sería mala idea, si pudiera seguirle el paso con mi vuelo.- pensó la suprema gobernante, sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.-Al menos ya sabemos que todavía se encuentra aquí.-

-Hermana, cómo va su relación? Dices que él es tu pony especial, pero cuando los veo juntos es como ver a un par de amigos lejanos, debes trabajar en la tu comunicación con él.- explicó Luna.

-No te preocupes, tenemos una eternidad para conocernos.- se dio cuenta de la mirada desaprobatoria de la princesa de la luna.- está bien, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, además Vegetto no es cualquier pony, es más como un extratequestre, no hay nadie de su especie mas que él.- comentó recostándose en su cojín real.- y tampoco me queda mucho tiempo con tantos asuntos reales y problemas de Canterlot.- suspiró ligeramente cansada.

-Pero eso tiene solución, técnicamente yo soy extratequestre también, viví en la Luna por mucho tiempo, lo olvidaste?.- Celestia desvió la mirada un tanto incómoda.- olvídalo, el pasado es el pasado, yo puedo hacer los deberes reales, después de todo seré yo quien se encargue de todo en algún futuro muy lejano.- se colocó el casco en la barbilla.- sólo trata de dedicarle mas de tu tiempo, yo seré tu respaldo, de acuerdo?.-

-No lo sé Luna, la verdad yo…-

-está decidido, ahora podrás dedicarle más tiempo a tu pony especial.- frotó su trompa en el cuello de la yegua alicornio.- sé que puedes lograrlo.

-Lograr qué?.- preguntó una voz detrás de ellas que las hizo saltar de sus lugares por el susto. Voltearon para ver que se trataba de Vegetto.- 100 vueltas en 10 segundos, nada mal, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlas jaja.-

-Descuida, estamos bien.- se apresuró a decir Celestia con voz suave, pero después su semblante cambió a uno lleno de furia, usando la voz real de Canterlot.- dónde te habías metido?! Sabes que tienes preocupados a todos! Te has desaparecido por 3 días y lo único que puedes decir es "lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlas!.- Exclamó haciendo volar la melena del semental con el aire.- creo que nos debes una explicación!.- demandó.

Vegetto suavizó su mirada, sonrió ligeramente y les dedicó un gesto sincero a ambas.

-Lo siento, entiendo que estén molestas conmigo.- suspiró ligeramente.- creo que me entusiasmé demasiado con mi entrenamiento, la verdad es que una vez que empezé ya no pude dejar de hacerlo, y así estuve los siguientes dos días.- Se tronó el cuello y la espalda.- necesito un descanso, y algo de comer.-

Fue entonces que ambas princesas vieron el estado de la ropa de Vegetto, se asustaron un poco.

-Qué te paso! te has metido en problema con alguna creatura desconocida!.- Exclamó Celestia un tanto asustada, se suponía que él era el mas fuerte del universo, no debería sufrir ningún daño.- respóndeme Vegetto!.- trotó hasta él y le recargó ambos cascos delanteros en su pecho. Él la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos afilados.

Vegetto la rodeó con sus patas en un abrazo cálido y fuerte por encima de sus alas, cuidando de no lastimarla con su fuerza , ella correspondió el afecto inmediatamente apoyando su cuello y rostro en el hombro de él, su crin en movimiento ondulado rosaba la mitad de la cara del semental, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Celestia?.-

-Si Vegetto?.-

-Tu cuerno esta encajado en mi ojo, empieza a doler.- La yegua alicornio se apartó de él con la cara roja por la vergüenza, él soltó una gran carcajada mientras seguía rodeándola con sus patas.- después de 3 días de no estar aquí puede que me pierda en tu castillo.-

-Si, pero no te lo volveré a mostrar de nuevo, tendrás que descifrar donde está el comedor por ti mismo.- rio levemente al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del semental.

-Aaah! Vamos Celestia, no puedes hacerme eso.- refunfuñó agobiado.- no importa, iré a comer en la granja de Applejack, ahí todo sabe delicioso.-

-Vas a dejar en la pobreza a los miembros de la familia Apple.- Sonrió de manera retadora.- porqué mejor no tomas un baño primero? Hueles a sudor de tres días, está justamente detrás de aquella puerta.- señaló con su pata a la derecha, Vegetto observó y asintió ligeramente.

-Muy bien, tendré que deshacerme de esta ropa, es una lástima, me gustaba bastante.- Comentó el semental, viendo de nuevo su traje.

-Ese no es un problema, podemos hacer que te hagan otro idéntico, aunque nadie en Equestria usa pantalones aparte de ti, eso será algo difícil.- Comentó Luna **(N/A:creo que nadie usa pantalones jajaja)**

De pronto las dos princesas se pusieron del color de una manzana, al ver que el semental se empezó a desvestir frente a ellas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, a decir verdad, todos están desnudos en esa caricatura. Empezó por quitarse la camiseta mostrando su cuerpo ancho y con los músculos definidos, después con el pantalón mostrando sus flancos y ahora su cola y para sorpresa de todos, no tenía cutie mark. Las princesas iban a preguntarle pero la vergüenza les ganó, solo se quedaron mirando atontadas.

-Bueno, aquí esta mi ropa para la muestra.- se puso en 4 patas de nuevo.- iré a bañarme, Celestia.- volteó a mirarla, ella también dando a entender que tenía su atención.- me puedes preparar un rico desayuno?.- hizo el gesto de Goku cuando le pedía algo a milk.

-Esta bien, ve a darte un baño, ahora necesito decirle a Discord que ya no lo necesito.- levitó una hoja y una pluma con su magia.- que bueno que esté de vuelta.- sonrió feliz.

Luna estaba contenta que todo se estableciera con su hermana, después de todo Vegetto no era de los que comprendía muy bien las situaciones amorosas, y eso hacía que todo se volviera más flexible con él en esos aspectos. Aprendió a conocerlo muy bien en ese mes que llevaba viviendo en Equestria, era desordenado, un tanto flojo, no tenía muchos modales, aunque todo eso cambiara cuando se trataba de el tema de pelear o de alguna competencia de velocidad, sonrió al recordar la ves que Bull-biceps lo retó en una prueba de fuerza, el desafío consistía en mover un vagón del tren sólo con sus cascos, y un arnés sujetado a su cuerpo. Bull-biceps probó su máximo arrastrando dos vagones a la vez. Vegetto arrastró todo el tren y los 30 vagones que estaban sujetos a este con un solo casco.

Pero también era bondadoso, ayudando a Rainbow Dash para mejorar su vuelo, también a Twilight en sus estudios nuevos de técnicas poderosas de magia, también ayudaba a otros ponys en cosas que él pudiera hacer, sin mencionar que podía hacer casi todo.

Era agradable, y Celestia también sentía comodidad alrededor del semental.

-Vegetto se veía muy atractivo sin ropa.- comentó la yegua de la luna, sonriendo con malicia.- y parece que solo tiene ojos para ti.

-Tonterías Luna, seguro que Vegetto también atiende a otros ponys en Canterlot.- contestó Celestia, sin dejar de redactar.

-Si, una amiga pony me dijo que sus masajes son excelentes.- Celestia dejó de escribir y la miró con la frente arrugada.- jajaja! Deberías ver tu cara.-

La alicornio blanca suspiró con una sonrisa suave, para después seguir redactando.

Media hora después Vegetto salió del baño, estiró una vez más su cuerpo y caminó hasta donde estaban las princesas, tomaron la hora de la comida, siendo Vegetto el que devoró 30 platillos antes de llenarse, Luna y Celestia lo veían divertidas.

-Esa comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora necesito dormir, en el bosque siempre salían cosas de madera que no me dejaban tranquilo.-

-Bestias del bosque everfree?.- Preguntó Luna con una ceja arqueada.

-Creo que sí, destruí algunos pero se volvían a regenerar, por lo que tuve que usar un poco de ki para eliminarlos para siempre.- Bostezó ligeramente.- en fin, iré a dormir un poco, por cierto, dónde quedaba mi habitación?.

******DBZ&MLP******

**1 mes después.**

Twilight estaba en sentada en el trono de su castillo, leyendo un nuevo libro que consiguió en la biblioteca de Canterlot, era acerca de magia avanzada, de pronto apareció Vegetto, con un nuevo traje de combate, este era negro en lugar de azul, pero ya no usaba pantalones.

-Hey Vegetto, hola!.- saludó la alicornio púrpura.

-Hola, Twilight, aprendiendo algo acerca de la amistad?.- rio con la boca cerrada, eso de cantar y bailar le parecía ridículo.

-No, eso ya quedó atrás, ahora estoy mas ocupada atendiendo las necesidades de Ponyville.- respondió, dándole vuelta a la hoja del libro.

-Me doy cuenta, parece que ese libro tiene las necesidades de tu ciudad, no es así?.- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Twilight dejó inmediatamente el libro en el suelo, un poco avergonzada.

-Estoy en mi tiempo libre.- se excusó, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sí, seguro que si.- espetó el semental, rodando los ojos.- en fin, vine porque Celestia me pidió que te trajera esto, es algo sobre el día de los corazones y no sé que mas.- comentó, lanzando el pergamino directo a la pony.

-El día de los cascos y los corazones!.- sus ojos obtuvieron algo de brillo.- cómo se me pudo olvidar esta fecha?.- se regañó, enfocó su mirada en el sayajin con una ceja arqueada.- la princesa Celestia jamás hace algo al respecto en este día especial, a menos que…-su semblante cambió a uno pícaro.

-A menos que qué?.- preguntó Vegetto, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-De casualidad sabes quién será el invitado de Celestia, Vegetto?.- preguntó, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-Eh si, dijo que sería yo.- Twilight puso un gesto de "lo sabía" con una sonrisa complacida.- pero no pienso ir a esas tonterías, tengo que utilizar todo ese tiempo para entrenar, quizás para controlar la fase del súper sayajin 3.- comentó, apoyando la barbilla en su casco.

-Súper sayajin 3? De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó confundida.

-Nada, olvídalo.- Vegetto se dio media vuelta para irse.- no quieres que le de la otra invitación a tu amigo?.- Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Amigo? cuál amigo?.- Twilight opto una mirada nerviosa.

-El equino rojo hermano de Applejack que viene todos los días a visitarte por las tardes, parece que se llevan muy bien a solas.- El semental escuchó el suspiro de impresión de la yegua.- dije algo malo?.

-Cómo.. como sabes eso?.- preguntó atónita, con las mejillas rojas.

-Se te olvida que puedo sentir las energías de todos los equinos que viven en este lugar?.- ella asintió, Vegetto rodó los ojos.-bueno, da igual, necesito ir a entrenar, hasta pronto Twilight.- se puso el casco en la frente y desapareció.

-Espero que Vegetto no le cuente a los demás sobre Macintosh.- susurró, volviendo a su lectura.

Vegetto apareció en otra parte del bosque, justo enfrente de él venía Rainbow volando a toda velocidad, se apartó del camino dejándole el paso libre, la pegaso pasó moviéndole la crin ligeramente, debía admitirlo, los entrenamientos que le estaba dando le habían hecho ganar mas velocidad.

-HOLA VEGETTO!- gritó mientras seguía volando, el semental sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Descendió a la tierra preparándose para hacer un pequeño calentamiento, pero el ruido de gritos en la lejanía lo distrajeron, agudizó su oreja con tics, en efecto, era la voz de una unicornio pidiendo ayuda, rápidamente se tele transportó hasta donde estaba ella, cuando llegó se observó que se trataba de una equina azul, con cabello y cola blancos, vestía un sombrero y una capa morada, con dibujos de estrellas y chispas de colores.

Estaba huyendo de un dragón. Vegetto suspiró con molestia, esas cosas parecían más agresivas en este planeta que en la tierra.

Apareció frente a la yegua haciendo que esta se frenara en seco.

-TRIXIE NECESITA AYUDA, UN DRAGÓN PERSIGUE A TRIXIE CON INTENCIÓN DE MATARLA, TRIXIE TE NECESITA!.- Gritó asustada.

-Por qué hablas de esa manera? jajajaja.- Vegetto dejó de reír y vio al dragón que se acercaba a toda velocidad.- quédate atrás de mi, yo me encargo.- ella obedeció y se puso a algunos pasos detrás de él.

El dragón se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente al semental, una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios escamosos, empezó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Vegetto se paró en dos patas, quedando a la altura de la bestia.

-Dos ponys para la cena, hoy es mi día de suerte.- confesó el dragón, con voz gutural. Vegetto se cruzó de patas.

-Hmpf, con que esa es tu intención.- rio levemente.- tratas de comértela, te sugiero que empieces conmigo, mi carne es un tanto blanda.- extendió su pata hasta la trompa del dragón.- anda, me sacrifico por ella.

-hmm hm hm hm, si así lo quieres… - el dragón abrió su enorme mandíbula.- TE ARRANCARÉ LA PATAAAAAARRGHH!.

Trixie abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-Qué crees que estas haciendo?! Trixie quiere que te muevas del camino!.- gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el dragón estaba por cerrar su mandíbula.

-Espero que te guste comer con la garganta rostizada.- Dijo Vegetto, con los ojos afilados.

-WEEEGH?!.-

Destellos dorados empezaron a salir por la boca y fosas nasales del dragón, la luz empezó a hacerse más y más grande, haciendo que el estómago del animal se optara una luz dorada y se empezara a inflar como globo. Trixie estaba conmovida con lo que estaba viendo.

-AAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó el semental y de pronto, el dragón estalló en mil pedazos lanzando restos de piel y destellos dorados a todo alrededor.

Vegetto dejó caer la pata a su costado, de nuevo se colocó en 4 y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la unicornio, que estaba en shock por lo que miraba.

-Ya se acabó, estás bien?.- preguntó, ella reaccionó y miró al semental con un gesto feliz pero a la vez neutro.

-Trixie quiere saber cómo hiciste ese hechizo, la gran y poderosa Trixie quiere aprender a hacer eso que tú hiciste!.- exclamó con júbilo.

-Eh, no fue nada, no me agradezcas por salvarte la vida.- comentó el semental, negando con la cabeza.

-Cómo puedes hacer magia si no eres un unicornio?! Trixie quiere saber!.- demandó con una mirada intensa.

-Tranquila, primero que nada, esto es una magia especial que nadie mas que yo puede tener.- explicó.- segundo, que no sabes quien soy yo?.- preguntó con arrogancia.

-Es lo mismo que Trixie te pregunta, qué no sabes quien es la gran y poderosa Trixie?!.- preguntó, con arrogancia por igual.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con ojos afilados, soltando pequeños gruñidos. Imagínense que Vegeta se encuentra con su igual, Trixie. Eran dos egos y orgullos chocantes, ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos, después Vegetto desvió la mirada.

-No sé quién eres, lo único que sé es que "gran y poderosa Trixie" estaba gritando por ayuda, y vine por eso.- respondió Vegetto con un tono burlón.- un dragón tan débil como ese estaba causándote problemas, me doy cuenta de lo poderosa que eres, hmm hm hm hm.

-CÁLLATE!.- Gritó la unicornio, con ira.- Trixie no necesitaba tu ayuda! Trixie Podía encargarse perfectamente de esa bestia.- miró al suelo, cambiando su semblante a uno ligeramente triste.- pero… no quise.- susurró.

Vegetto la miró detenidamente, esa unicornio le recordaba a una parte de él, era como si una mitad suya estuviera enfrente suyo, Vegeta se sentiría muy identificado con esta yegua. Trotó hasta quedar a un lado de ella, pero esta no alzó la mirada.

-No puedes lidiar con algo de ese nivel.- Vegetto usó una voz mas calmada.- no te quedan energías para siquiera defenderte.- miró mejor el aspecto de la equina, tenía raspones en varias partes del cuerpo y la capa estaba trozada, al igual que el sombrero.- veo que has estado en este lugar por mucho tiempo, puedo saber porqué?.- preguntó

Trixie se sentó al igual que él, suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, desde la primera vez que llegó a ponyville, todo el fiasco de las ponys que se atrevieron a retarla, y cómo las dejó en ridículo.

-Pero después, Trixie fue retada por una unicornio morada.- alzó la mirada testándola con ira y rencor.- Twilight Sparkle, Trixie fue humillada dos veces por esa unicornio que usó trucos sucios.- Agregó, rechinando los dientes.- Trixie juró que volvería para retarla en otro combate de magia, cuando estuviera lista para humillar a Twilight Sparkle de la manera que ella la humilló.- Exclamó golpeando la tierra con un casco.

Vegetto estaba impresionado con toda la historia, si bien esas eran, prácticamente las mismas historias por las que pasaron Goku y Vegeta en un comienzo, cómo empezaron odiándose, después ambos se volvieron rivales eternos. Uno tratando de mejorar para ser el mejor, el otro entrenando para ser mejor que él.

Dedujo que lo mismo sucedía con estas dos equinas, en Twilight Sparkle encontraba todo lo referente a Goku, ayudando a los demás ponys y enfrentando a sujetos que amenazaran con quebrantar la paz. En Trixie encontraba todo lo referente a Vegeta, orgullosa, arrogante, un poco desalmada con los demás ponys, pero pensó que si alguna vez ocuparan de su ayuda, estaría ahí presente para auxiliar, podía sentir un poco de maldad en su energía, pero también había bondad en esta pony.

Por lo que de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea, una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro, quizás esta era la oportunidad para encontrar al ser que lograra darle un buen desafío que tanto buscaba. Primero tendría que entrenarlas a ambas correctamente.

-Ya veo.- Vegetto se llevó el casco a la barbilla.- y cómo terminaste en este lugar?.

-Trixie fue desterrada de todas las ciudades, nadie quería ver a Trixie ahora que Trixie era un fracaso ante sus ojos, Trixie no pudo conseguir un trabajo, ni bits y un refugio, por lo que Trixie tuvo que vivir en este bosque detestable.- De pronto su voz se fue apagando lentamente.- Trixie no ha encontrado comida, ni tampoco a dormido bien por culpa de esas bestias del bosque.- Su voz ahora se escuchaba como un susurro y sus cascos perdían fuerza.- Trixie necesita… dormir… un poco.- Finalizó, cayendo en un sueño profundo de agotamiento, por la ausencia de comida, dormir y de un mejor ambiente.

-Heh… está agotada.- dijo Vegetto, se levantó y con un casco se la colocó en la espalda.- ahora mi deber es hacer que tú y Twilight se vuelvan más fuertes que nunca.- desapareció con la transmisión instantánea.

Apareció en una zona despejada , fuera de bosques y árboles, sólo campos a la redonda, depositó a la unicornio en el suelo y desapareció de nuevo, esta vez frente a una instalación de obreros en Canterlot. Los ponys al ver al sayajin dejaron de hacer sus cosas y lo rodearon con ojos llenos de brillo, para aclamarlo y saludarlo y también hacer una reverencia respetuosa.

-Saludos, gran protector de Equestria, qué lo trae a nuestra humilde institución?.- Preguntó el que parecía ser el ingeniero encargado de todos.

-Hola, eh venido porque necesito que me hagan un favor.- Respondió y al instante todos estaban frente a él, expectantes.

-En lo que podamos ayudarle, estaremos honorados, gran protector Vegetto.- dijo el pony terrestre.

-Perfecto, todos, pongan su manos en mi espalda.- los ponys obedecieron y en un instante aparecieron de nuevo en el campo lleno de pastos verdes y amarillos.

-Eso fue asombroso!.- exclamó uno de los ponys obreros con emoción. Vegetto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué quiere que hagamos en este lugar, señor Vegetto?.- preguntó el ingeniero.

-Necesito que construyan una casa decente.- miró al a la unicornio dormida que estaba a unos cuantos metros donde nadie la podía ver.- lo más pronto posible, la necesito con urgencia.- Miró de nuevo al pony terrestre.- podrán con el trabajo?.

-Téngalo por seguro, señor Vegetto!.- exclamó el pony terrestre.- pero hay un problema, no sabemos dónde está el camino para volver por nuestras herramientas, jeje.- dijo de manera nerviosa.

-No hay problema por eso, sujétense de nuevo.-

Vegetto los llevó de vuelta a Canterlot por las herramientas y las cosas que necesitarían para trabajar, también fue al bosque a cortar algunos una gran cantidad de troncos para producir la madera con la que trabajarían, dejó a los ponys terrestres trabajar en el lugar, fue a recoger a la yegua y desapareció, fue a otro bosque cercano a Ponyville, miró a su alrededor, era perfecto para descansar, había un pequeño rio descendiente en forma de cascada, la vegetación era verde y había animales amigables donde quiera, el bosque everfree estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Dejó a la unicornio en el suelo y apareció frente a un restaurante, y como se lo esparaba, fue recibido con reverencias y demás saludos que le sofocaban.

-Señor Vegetto, qué lo trae a mi humilde restaurante?.- preguntó el vendedor.

-Que manera tan peculiar de saludar tienen todos este día.- Pensó el sayajin.- quiero que me des doble ración de todo lo que tengas en el menú, vuelvo en un momento.- ordenó, y despareció dejando a todos cautivados.

Reapareció en el castillo de Canterlot, Luna se encontraba dormida y Celestia estaba como siempre, en su trono, charlando con algunos de sus guardias reales. Al ver que el semental había llegado guardaron silencio y volvieron a sus puestos con un gesto entre nervioso y neutro. La guardia real había escuchado hablar de la relación que mantenía la princesa Celestia con Vegetto, en realidad todo Canterlot lo sabía, aunque él semental estaba pequeños momentos con ella en el día, prefería entrenar o dedicarse a otra cosa, como hacerle molestar a los dragones en tierras lejanas a Equestria.

Ellos le tenían respeto a Celestia, pero era más el temor que le tenían a Vegetto, por eso evitaban siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la princesa alicornio cuando él estaba cerca, Celestia les había dicho que no había problema con él, pero los guardias preferían estar precavidos y simplemente querer una vida más larga omitiendo una muerte dolorosa por los posibles celos que el semental blanco podría llegar a tener.

Vegetto parecía no importarle nada de eso.

-Vegetto, volviste tan temprano?.- preguntó mientras veía acercarse al semental.- espero que no te hayas metido en problemas.- lo miró con un gesto sarcástico.

-Nada de eso.- se sentó a un lado de ella.- necesito que me digas dónde puedo encontrar un método para pagarle a unos equinos.- Celestia lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Le debes a alguien?.- preguntó acercando su rostro al de él.- no me sorprende que hayas destruido una propiedad y ahora te la estén cobrando.-

-Tú siempre te vas por lo malo de las cosas.- Dijo Vegetto, mirándola con ligera molestia.- y no, es un pequeño proyecto que tengo entre mano… cascos.- Celestia dejó de leer las cartas y puso toda atención.

-Te importa dar una explicación?.- Vegetto asintió levemente.

-Encontré a una unicornio barada en medio del bosque everfree, y hay un gran potencial en ella, su magia es comparable con la de Twilight.- Celestia lo miró confundida.- no lo entenderás hasta que lo veas, por el momento necesito que me digas con qué les puedo pagar a estos equinos.

-Puedes hacerlo con bits.- con su cuerno apareció una moneda de oro y la depositó en el casco del semental.- o también puedes hacerlo con joyas y rubíes.- ahora depositó un pedazo de piedra color verde brilloso.

-Gracias, esto será de gran ayuda para encontrar más.- estaba por desaparecer cuando la pony blanca lo detuvo con su pata.

-No se te olvida algo?.- preguntó con una mirada demandante

-Qué?, a si es verdad.-se acercó a ella y le acarició el cuello con su trompa, ella correspondió el afecto- volveré mas tarde.-

-Vegetto, tú siempre llegas a la hora de la cena, mi hermana estaba muriéndose de hambre por estarte esperando la otra noche.- Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Lo sé, trataré de llegar más temprano esta vez.- finalizó, desapareciendo una vez más.

Se encontraba volando en las afueras de Equestria, donde la tierra era árida y de color rojo, el cielo parecía poblarse con nubes negras y en lugar de agua era lava la que corría en forma de ríos, descendió en un cráter donde logró divisar una gran acumulación de esos rubíes como el que Celestia le dio de muestra, cuando entró escuchó el rugido furioso de un dragón, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con uno de color rojo, que medía lo mismo que el castillo de Twilight.

-Por qué no me sorprende?.- se preguntó en el pensamiento.- Hey pequeño, te importaría si compartes algunos de estos conmigo?.- preguntó tratando de sonar normal, su voz podría interpretarse como alguien que busca problemas.

-QUÉ HACE UN PONY LEJOS DE EQUESTRIA?! JAJAJAJA!. Se burló el dragón colosal.- DEBISTE HABER REGRESADO CUANDO PUDISTE! AHORA ESTAS EN TIERRA DE DRAGONES! ESTAS MUERTO!.- vociferó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ráfaga gigantesca de fuego contra el semental.

Vegetto se quedó parado mientras era cubierto por la enorme flama que duró algunos segundos, el dragón se detuvo pensando que ya había incinerado al pony, pero para su sorpresa este seguía ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa placentera.

-Eso quiere decir que no compartirás esto conmigo?.- preguntó restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE QUEMARAS EN MIS LLAMAS!.- Vegetto flotó hasta quedar frente a su enorme trompa llena de escamas.

-Como odio a estas criaturas.- pensó el sayajin equino.- Me temo que tendré que matarte para llevarme estas piedras.

-NO ESTAS SIENDO GENEROSO CONMIGO.-

-Hablas de generosidad cuando momentos antes trataste de matarme con tu fuego.- dijo Vegetto, alzó su casco al nivel del rostro del dragón, creó una bola de energía azul.- te doy 10 segundos, lo que elijas, es tu decisión.-

El dragón rugió con furia y inhaló todo el aire que pudieran retener sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y exhaló un huracán de fuego con toda su fuerza, destruyendo todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, el huracán alcanzó a Vegetto, que aún se encontraba inmóvil, este lo consumió en su interior desapareciéndolo.

-ROAAARJAAARGH ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO METERTE CON UN DRAGÓN, PONY!.- exclamó el reptil colosal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- se escuchó un grito desde adentro de las llamas giratorias, el dragón enfocó mejor su mirada para ver qué sucedía.

De pronto el huracán de fuego cambió de un color rojo a uno azul y se fue consumiendo hasta quedar una pequeña esfera de luz que optó la forma del semental, la luz azul se desvaneció dejando ver al semental con la camisa quemada en algunos lugares, incluso un mechón de su crin tenía una llama pequeña. El equino no se veía para nada feliz.

-Me ahorraste el conteo, dragón.- apuntó de nuevo con su casco, volviendo a mostrar la bola de energía.- adiós.-

El dragón no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Vegetto disparó la bola de energía y esta desintegró por completo el cuerpo del animal hasta reducirlo a nada. La bola de energía siguió su curso hasta explotar en un volcán de lava, haciendo una enorme erupción.

-Hmm será mejor que salga de este lugar.- puso un casco sobre la montaña de joyas y rubíes y desapareció del lugar. Dejó una gran parte de las piedras donde había dejado ala unicornio dormida y después fue por su siguiente objetivo.

Reapareció de nuevo en el restaurante para encontrarse con la orden lista, la tomó un pagó con una gran cantidad de joyas que era más de lo que costaba la comida y después desapareció. Volvió de nuevo con la unicornio color azul claro, depositó la comida en el suelo y fue hasta el pequeño rio con del cual le lanzó una ráfaga de agua fría para que despertara, cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

-QUE, DONDE QUE, DONDE ESTA TRIXIE!.- gritó asustada, después se sacudió secándose un poco y aclaró su vista para ver al semental que caminaba hacia ella.- qué has hecho con Trixie! Dónde estamos?!.- preguntó ligeramente alterada.

-El dragón nos mató y ahora estamos en el cielo.- soltó una gran carcajada al ver los ojos enormes de horror de la yegua.- es broma, estamos lejos del bosque, en un lugar más seguro.

Trixie miró la comida y el monto de joyas y rubíes al lado del semental.-

-Qué es todo esto?.- preguntó confundida.- Trixie no recuerda haber visto esto contigo.

-Esto, es comida y lo otro, son joyas, no las conocías?.- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro que sí! No te hagas el tonto con Trixie!.- exclamó ligeramente molesta.

-Bueno, escuché que dijiste no haber comido en días y tampoco haber dormido.- comentó Vegetto, se sentó frente a la pony y colocó la enorme charola con comida frente a él.- necesitas energías, es todo tuyo.-

La unicornio retrocedió un paso con una ceja arqueada, nadie había sido amable con ella desde que nació, y le era raro ver este acto de bondad de un desconocido.

-Trixie quiere saber qué pides a cambio de esto.- demandó con voz firme, Vegetto se rascó la nuca y amplió su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que no te interese, por el momento come, o seré yo el que devore estos platillos.- respondió con voz calmada, Trixie asintió y empezó a comer como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, claro, conservando los modelas de una yegua refinada.

Después de un buen descanso y un comida deliciosa que terminó de devorar él guerrero, Trixie parecía haber recuperado su estado, aunque no al 100% pero para Vegetto bastaba. Él le preguntaba acerca de qué hacía antes de haber terminado en la ruina, para sorpresa de todos, Trixie le respondía, aunque en cada oración remarcaba lo grande y poderosa que era, al semental sayajin no le molestaba del todo, uno de los guerreros que le dio la vida tenía esa personalidad, se podría decir que se entendía bien con la unicornio, excepto por el molesto dialogo en tercera persona.

Ya se acercaba la tarde, el tiempo se pasó rápido viendo a la unicornio practicar sus hechizos más poderosos, pero al sayajin le seguían pareciendo técnicas de niñas novicias.

-Y el hechizo más poderoso, con el que Trixie perdió el control… traer a una ursa menor.- susurró ligeramente.

-Ursa menor? Y eso que demonios es?.- preguntó el semental.

-Trixie prefiere que lo veas por ti mismo.-

Se apartó un poco e iluminó su cuerno de una luz morada brillante, la tierra donde estaba parada comenzó a temblar ligeramente y un pequeño remolino de polvo se alzó girando a su alrededor, Vegetto estaba sentado con las patas cruzadas y una ceja arqueada, esta yegua tenía mas poder del que aparentaba tener, posiblemente una fuerza comparable con la del capitán Ginyu. Trixie disparó un rayo violeta al cielo, de él se abrió un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, de pronto una zarpa morada con destellos de estrellas y universo empezó a salir del agujero, Vegetto estaba ligeramente impresionado, esa técnica podía llegar a ser poderosa si se la entrenaba adecuadamente.

La figura violeta tomó la forma de un osa furiosa, su cuerpo estaba hecho a base de estrellas de cielo e infinito del universo, en su frente estaba remarcada una estrella dorada.

-Wooah, impresionante.- dijo Vegetto, se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta donde estaba la unicornio.- esa técnica si es interesante.- le dijo.

-Claro, todo acerca de Trixie es impresionante.- comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

De pronto salió un segundo oso de agujero, este era el doble de grande que el primero y se veía mas feroz, Vegetto se quedó en silencio y arqueó una ceja, Trixie se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar rápidamente.

-No es necesario que traigas a toda su familia.- dijo el semental, con una pequeña sonrisa.- parece que no has perfeccionado tu técnica, o me equivoco?.- la miró con un gesto pícaro.

-Cl-claro que Trixie tiene el hechizo bajo control!.- exclamó molesta, lanzó otro disparo de energía con su cuerno al oso mas grande, pero lo único que le causo fue un ligero movimiento.- Demonios!.- masculló poniéndose más nerviosa.

Vegetto cambió su semblante a uno serio, ambos se miraron, por el gesto que hizo la pony el sayajin supo que ya no podía hacer nada para devolver a esas cosas púrpuras a su lugar.

-Ya fue suficiente, yo me encargo de esto.- Le ordenó y ella asintió con un ligero movimiento.

Vegetto apareció frente a la ursa menor y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciéndola gemir por el dolor, la tomó de una pata y la lanzó de vuelta al agujero siendo tragado por este, después miró que la ursa mayor venía hacia él con todas las intenciones de hacerle daño, le lanzó un zarpazo que el semental detuvo con suma tranquilidad.

-Tu hijo esta de vuelta y a salvo en su hogar, es momento de que le acompañes.- lanzó a la ursa mayor dentro del agujero con una ráfaga de aire muy potente.

Cuando las criaturas mágicas desaparecieron el agujero se cerró y todo volvió a la normalidad, Trixie estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, bastante impactada, ni Twilight Sparkle hubiera podido detener a ambas criaturas con tanta facilidad. Trotó hasta quedar enseguida del semental.

-Eso fue increíble!.- exclamó con júbilo, Vegetto sonrió ligeramente.

-Qué halagador es escuchar que dejes de hablar en tercera persona por mi.- Comentó con una pequeña risa, la unicornio se sonrojó levemente, tratando de poner un gesto serio.

-Trixie sabe reconocer cuando alguien es mas poderoso que Trixie.-

-Eso si no me lo esperaba, pensé que creías otra cosa, como que tú eras la más poderosa de Equestria.-

-Trixie es la más grande y poderosa de Equestria! Después de ti!.- exclamó alzando sus cascos delanteros en el aire.

-jajajaja, me agradas Trixie.- miró al cielo y el sol ya estaba descendiendo, Celestia y Luna lo estarían esperando pronto para la cena.- bueno, es hora de decirte qué es lo que tengo planeado para ti.-

-Trixie quiere escuchar.- dijo ella.

-Pero antes…- tocó la espalda de la unicornio y ambos desaparecieron junto con la pequeña montaña de joyas.

Reaparecieron en el campo donde los obreros ya habían terminado la casa, era bastante grande, de dos pisos y con un buen toque elegante, de color rojo con pilares azules. Al ver al semental, los ponys terrestres se le acercaron aliviados de que ya hubiera vuelto.

-Por fin, señor Vegetto, ya terminamos la casa que nos pidió, ahora si no le molesta, queremos volver a Canterlot, estamos cansados y queremos ver a nuestras familias.- confesó el ingeniero.

-Que llorones.- Pensó Vegetto.- está bien, hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora sujétenme, tú espera aquí Trixie, vuelvo en un momento.- Ella asintió confundida, los ponys se sujetaron al sayajin y desaparecieron de la nada.

Vegetto los dejó en Canterlot y les dio una gran cantidad de rubíes como forma de pago que ellos aceptaron más que felices, después reapareció con la unicornio que se encontraba sentada mirando la casa, aún confundida.

-Para qué es esta casa? Trixie no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo.- Vegetto sonrió ligeramente.

-Esta es tu casa, Trixie, adelante, explórala.- La unicornio lo miró aún mas confundida.

-Primero vienes y le salvas la vida a Trixie, después le das de comer a Trixie y ahora le regalas una casa a Trixie.- dijo mirándolo entre confundida y asustada.- quieres algo intimo con Trixie?.- preguntó con voz casi temblorosa.

Vegetto soltó una carcajada, que le causó un poco más de nerviosismo a la yegua.

-Ah… no Trixie, no quiero nada de lo que estás pensando.- La unicornio suspiró aliviada.- pero te pediré algo diferente a cambio, verás, recuerdas que me dijiste que estabas viviendo en ese bosque y no podías ni dormir tranquilamente?.- ella asintió.- pues decidí ayudarte, con esta casa, para que puedas vivir tranquilamente y que puedas recuperarte de tus heridas, así podrás lista.

-Trixie, lista para qué?.- preguntó con interés.

-Para poder entrenarte, te doy todo esto a cambio de una sola y sencilla petición.- Ella le indicó que prosiguiera.- que me dejes entrenarte, y que des el máximo para que te hagas más poderosa.-

A Trixie se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que volviera en contra de Twilight Sparkle, y hacerle probar su dulce venganza, quizás mandándola al tártaro en compañía del cerbero. Vegetto no pasó desapercibido de esta repentina y maliciosa reacción.

-Estas pensando en usar esto de ventaja contra Twilight, o me equivoco?.- Preguntó arqueando una ceja, ella con algo de inseguridad.

-N-no Trixie no tiene malas intenciones.- mintió, pensó que si revelaba la verdad, el semental ya no la entrenaría.

-No hace falta que me mientas, sé perfectamente para qué quieres usar tu magia, y te diré que aún así no cambiaré de decisión para entrenarte.- confesó, con una voz severa.

-Estas diciendo que le ayudarás a Trixie en su venganza contra Twilight Sparkle?.

-No, porque también la entrenaré a ella para que se vuelva más fuerte, así que te sugiero que te prepares para tu entrenamiento, si no quieres quedarte atrás.- tronó su cuello ligeramente.- aceptas mi propuesta?.

-Trixie acepta sin duda alguna.- ambos chocaron sus cascos, sellando el trato.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, volveré en una semana para comenzar, esas joyas que dejé son para comprar algo que necesites.-se alzó en el aire.- te veré pronto, Trixie.- y sin esperar respuesta salió disparado a toda velocidad, dejando a la unicornio con la crin toda erizada.

******DBZ&MLP******

Twilight estaba charlado en su salón de reuniones, sentada en su trono, mientras que las otra 5 ponys estaban sentadas en el suyo respectivamente. De pronto apareció Vegetto, parado encima de la mesa y dándoles un ligero susto a todas, menos a Fluttershy que brincó de su silla.

-Interrumpo algo?.- preguntó en tono burlón.

-No, pero sí estás parado encima de nuestros cupcakes.- dijo Pinkie, mirándolo molesta.

-Oh, lo siento.- Se bajó de la mesa.

-Qué sucede Vegetto?.- preguntó Applejack.- la princesa nos necesita?.

-No, vine por cuestiones personales.- respondió con una voz fría, lo que asustó un poco a las 6 ponys.- Twilight, dentro de una semana vendré a entrenarte para que te vuelvas más fuerte.-

-QUE?.- Gritaron las 6 al mismo tiempo.

-De qué hablas Vegetto.- preguntó la alicornio púrpura, sin tener idea de qué sucedía.

-Hablo de ti, y de tu nuevo entrenamiento dentro de una semana, para que mejores tus estadísticas de combate.- recalcó , con la mirada intensa.

-Estas bromeando? Tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que un entrenamiento, no puedo.- masculló, pero Vegetto apareció a un lado de ella.

-No es una opción, es una orden, será mejor que estés lista.-dijo el semental, tronando sus patas y cuello.

-Y qué hay de nosotras?!.- preguntó Rainbow confundida.

-Ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de este lugar mientras yo estoy entrenándola, además sólo serán dos horas por día, no es mucho tiempo en realidad.- respondió el semental, con una sonrisa amigable.- vendré por ti en una semana, Twilight, adiós.- y sin esperar respuesta desapareció dejando a las mane 6 en un trance.

-Qué acaba de suceder?.- preguntó Rarity.

-Vegetto parecía un poco molesto, será mejor que seas amable con él Twilight.- susurró Fluttershy.

-Pero está pidiendo que deje abandonado mi puesto de princesa por dos horas todos los días!.- Exclamó un tanto desencajada.

-En realidad no te lo pidió, te lo ordenó, será mejor que le hagas caso.- Dijo rainbow, rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero qué hay de ustedes? Y el castillo y ponyville?.-

-No te preocupes terroncito, nosotras podemos estar bien y hacernos cargo de todo.- Dijo Aj.

-Sí querida, será un placer para nosotras.- espetó Rarity.

La alicornio púrpura suspiró rendida.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque ustedes me lo piden.- finalizó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

******DBZ&MLP******

-Por fin llegas, estoy muriendo de hambre.- canturreó Luna, al ver al semental entrando por la gran puerta de de cemento y cristal.

-Si jaja… lo siento.- se sentó enseguida de Celestia y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué hiciste el día de hoy, Vegetto?.- Preguntó con voz suave.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, entrenar, ayudar a los equinos y esas cosas.- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Interesante.- comentó Luna con sarcasmo, aún enojada de tener que esperar al semental que siempre llegaba tarde a la cena.

Teminaron y Luna se encaminó a traer la noche y cumplir con sus deberes nocturnos, mientras tanto Vegetto se quitó la camiseta negra y roja, listo para dormir, pero Celestia lo detuvo con su pata.

-Te importaría hacerme compañía mientras termino de leer algunos pergaminos?.- mas que pregunta sonaba como una súplica inocente.

-No lo sé Celestia, tengo un poco de sueño.- observó el rostro que le dedicaba la yegua y suspiró tranquilamente.- esta bien, te acompañaré.- terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese es Vegetto, el dios de Dbz y el master trolling de la goma de mascar, y ahora de los dragones de Equestria xd, Celestia O:! parece que se salió con la suya, me pregunto cómo es que Vegetto fue convencido<strong>

**Celestia: já! es un secreto que nadie puede saber!**

**Green: lo convenciste con comida cierto? ¬¬**

**Celestia: calla o te enviaré a la luna! :B**

**parece que Vegetto tiene planeado algo con Trixie y Twilight, pronto! inventen nombres por si se trata de una fusión con los arcillos! (digamos que ellas si se van a poder separar, para no arruinar el crossover)**

**bueno eso es todo chicos, hasta la proxima**


End file.
